It is desired by those of skill in the art to produce enantiomeric forms of pharmaceutical compounds, since such enantiomers often have increased activity for selected diseases when compared with the racemic form of the same compound. For example, 8-amino-5,6,7,8-tetrahydroquinolines are utilized as intermediates in the preparation of novel heterocyclic compounds that bind to chemokine receptors and demonstrate protective effects against infection of target cells by human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). See WO 00/56729.
Approximately 40 human chemokines have been described, that function, at least in part, by modulating a complex and overlapping set of biological activities important for the movement of lymphoid cells and extravasation and tissue infiltration of leukocytes in response to inciting agents (See, for example: P. Ponath, Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs, 7:1-18, 1998). These chemotactic cytokines, or chemokines, constitute a family of proteins, approximately 8-10 kDa in size. Chemokines appear to share a common structural motif, that consists of 4 conserved cysteines involved in maintaining tertiary structure. There are two major subfamilies of chemokines: the “CC” or β-chemokines and the “CXC” or α-chemokines. The receptors of these chemokines are classified based upon the chemokine that constitutes the receptor's natural ligand. Receptors of the β-chemokines are designated “CCR”; while those of the a-chemokines are designated “CXCR”.
Chemokines are considered to be principal mediators in the initiation and maintenance of inflammation. More specifically, chemokines have been found to play an important role in the regulation of endothelial cell function, including proliferation, migration and differentiation during angiogenesis and re-endothelialization after injury (Gupta et al., J. Biolog. Chem., 7:4282-4287, 1998). Two specific chemokines have been implicated in the etiology of infection by human immunodeficiency virus (HIV).
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,583,131, 5,698,546 and 5,817,807 disclose cyclic compounds that are active against HIV-1 and HIV-2. These compounds exhibit anti-HIV activity by binding to the chemokine receptor CXCR4 expressed on the surface of certain cells of the immune system. This competitive binding thereby protects these target cells from infection by HIV which utilizes the CXCR-4 receptor for entry. In addition, these compounds antagonize the binding, signaling and chemotactic effects of the natural CXC-chemokine for CXCR-4, stromal cell-derived factor 1 α (SDF-1).
Additionally cyclic polyamine antiviral agents described in the above-mentioned patents have the effect of enhancing production of white blood cells as well as exhibiting antiviral properties. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,583. Thus, these agents are useful for controlling the side-effects of chemotherapy, enhancing the success of bone marrow transplantation, enhancing wound healing and burn treatment, as well as combating bacterial infections in leukemia.
Therefore, a skilled artisan would be interested in more effective and efficient processes for producing racemates and enantiomers of various ring systems. This invention provides such processes.